cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:The Grox Empire
The Grox Empire is one of the largest and most powerful empires in the universe. They are the main antagonists of the video game Spore. Feared and hated by every empire in the galaxy, the Grox as a species are extremely delicate and weak having survived only due to their incredible technological advancement over other species. They are an ancient race, having been spacefaring for eons while nearly all other races weren't even sapient yet. Although their minimal senses and strength have been enhanced by cybernetic implants, they're still among the most feeble sapient lifeforms in the Galaxy, but make up for it with incredible military might, and the ability to prosper on barren planets. Grox also have the ability to recolonize on planets if one of their colonies are destroyed. Unlike most land creatures, Grox survive on different conditions compared to other species. If the terrascores exceds T0, they will die... Their homeworld is Steca but some other fictions explain that it is Attzerry. They are many types of Grox. The Xorg, the CGSR Grox, the monarchist Grox and many others. TV TROPES: TROPES Always Chaotic Evil - ''' * The Grox race from Spore are a race of cyborgs and almost always conduct raids on random races, making them being viewed as the galaxy's ultimate evil. This is actually a subversion, as the Grox are only reacting to the threat posed by oxygen-breathing life forms that gain the power of space flight, and inevitably use terraforming to spread their deadly (to Grox) oxygenated atmospheres to other planets. You can even ally with them, if you both prove yourself willing to spare Grox-inhabited worlds your terraforming AND prove your own race to be a powerful ally against other oxygen-breathing races, mostly by making a complete mockery of intergalactic law, blowing up their planets with wild abandon, and exhibiting the ability to survive in spite of the entire rest of the galaxy declaring war on you. * Subverted on this wiki as some are good or bad. * '''Animals hate him: '''The Grox in Spore are literally this- so much so that you can kill them by making their planets habitable. * '''Anti-Hero * Enemy to All Living Things: The Grox are literally this. They hate all Life, and all Life hates them. In fact, habitable planets kill them. * Big Bad - 'Of the Steca arc. Relations Puppets [[Fiction:Grox Republic|'Grox Republic]]' - Your history of treason is the reason why we are doing this.' Allied [[Fiction:Virgo Grox Empire|'Virgo Grox Empire']]' - You rule us great emperor.' Neutral [[Fiction:Javekian Order|'Javekian Order']]' - We will not serve the Xaresh puppet but he helped our king!' [[Fiction:The Chompy Empire|'The Chompy Empire']] - We will keep an eye on you... [[Fiction:Kingdom of Majoris|'Kingdom of Majoris']]' - You chose the right choice staying neutral.' [[Fiction:Erisian Empire|'Erisian Empire']]' - We were at war at one point but we are neutral now.' Enemies [[Fiction:CGSR|'CGSR']]' - TRAITORS! PREPARE FOR ASSILIMATION!' [[Fiction:Galactic Empire of Cyrannus|'Galactic Empire of Cyrannus']]' - GRRRR! ASSILMATE! EXTERMINATE!' Moozilla Empire - NO REGRETS! Salina Grox Empire - Fake grox [[Fiction:The Conqrix Empire|'The Conqrix Empire']]' - YOU ARE MINE! WE WILL BE THE ONES TO ENSLAVE YOU!' [[Fiction:The Xorg Empire|'The Xorg Empire']]' - The opposite of our empire. They are puppets of the The Chompy Empire.' Category:Evil Category:Evil Factions Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Big Bad Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Conqrix Category:Misunderstood